Sed nobis
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Luciano x Anya, non con. Desvístete...Alstreim...Te llamaría..."Seis" pero...ya no tenemos...números, ¿verdad? Ni monitos...qué pena. Menciones de Gino x Anya y Suzaku x Anya.


**Sed nobis**

_El viento muere en mi herida._  
><em>La noche mendiga mi sangre.<em>  
><strong>Nada-Alejandra Pizarnik.<strong>

Anya despertó a media noche, exactamente. El reloj daba campanadas ancestrales en la sala común, donde se había quedado dormida horas antes, luego de que Gino le hiciera comer unos bocados de jamón para pasar el valium con unos sorbos de té excesivamente azucarado.

-Supervisaré a los mecánicos para que preparen el Tristán y el Mordred. Podremos reunirnos con Bismarck, el Príncipe Schneizel y los demás. Una vez que sobrevolemos el Pacífico en aguas internacionales recibiremos las coordenadas, ¿de acuerdo?

Anya quiso replicarle cortantemente que ella había estado tan presente como él cuando su superior envió el mensaje, transmitiendo su imagen en la pantalla ante ellos, menos de una hora antes. Las líneas de comunicación que utilizaban eran a prueba de intervenciones pero no se sabía hasta qué punto los Caballeros Negros, inactivos durante meses desde la nueva desaparición de Zero, tenían acceso a tecnología terrorista para hacer mano de sus mensajes. Y Lelouch, con su autodeclarado reinado todavía en prendas de Ashford, también era intrigante por ese lado.

"Ser el Caballero de la puta armadura dorada en el cuento, te ayuda solo a ti", hubiera querido decirle ácidamente a Gino, todavía débil por lo que había visto en las noticias: el tirano improvisado anunciando que mató ni más ni menos que al Rey Charles, al que ellos juraron lealtad, para bien o para mal.

¿Suzaku lo había ayudado a hacer eso? Espantoso, denigrante, de la nada golpeándole en el medio de la cara. ¿Eran gays y follaban como locos? ¿O qué? Arthur también desapareció menos de una semana atrás y Anya llevaba un mes sin perder la consciencia, así que estaba preparándose para que la asaltara una intensa marea negra de un momento a otro, dejándola sin la cuenta de los días durante dos meses corridos, quizás un año entero como cuando ingresó en la Academia fundada por la Reina Marianne para convertirse en piloto.

La última vez que vio a Suzaku -y lo daba por muerto, pese a las tozudas investigaciones que Gino insistió en liderar, tras convencer a Bismarck de que ambos permanecieran en la sede del Área Once, dándole informe periódico- fue en esa extraña Isla de Kamineyima. Había despertado exhausta y moviéndose: él la cargaba hacia el Mordred, estacionado en mitad del bosque, cerca del Lancelot.

-No quiero nada de ti, ¡suéltame!-pero su voz no sonó muy potente que digamos y él le ofreció una sonrisa amarga, soportando un par de puñetazos que ella se sintió obligada a descargar en sus hombros.-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Vas a violarme o qué?-Anya apretó los puños, intentando no temblar y él dejó que se parara sola, sujetándole una de las muñecas, abriendo la cápsula del Mordred con la contraseña de ella, que se sabía, al igual que la de Gino, del mismo modo en que Anya tenía anotada la del Lancelot.

-Adiós, Anya.-le acarició la mejilla y eso fue todo. Ojeando el trabajo del Conde Maldini, llegó a la conclusión de que era probable que hubiera sido "Gesseada" o como se llamara eso con lo que el pequeño tirano homosexual lavó el cerebro de la corte.

El sillón era más grande que su cuerpo estirado. Había una manta cubriéndole. Gino la habría traído (la droga disolvió los pormenores cronológicos del momento exacto) antes. Hicieron el amor debajo de ella, a penas descorrida, después de que él le pidió que comiera y durmiera mientras que se encargaba de preparar las máquinas. Estaba muy exhausta para protestar y ya desde la noche del Freya, cuando la última conquista potencial de Gino se le escapó entre las manos a este, humillándolo y abandonándolo, justo como Suzaku haría después con ambos, que el lazo que existía entre los dos antes de llegar a aquellas tierras, se estrechara de nuevo en la desolación. Fue como si buscaran oxígeno al borde de la asfixia, uno en la boca del otro. Pero Anya no era tan ingenua como para creer que ese acto desesperado era también cierto. Gino quería forzarla en un estereotipo que no aprobaba. Quería cuidar de ella, cuando desde que recordaba entre huecos de inconsciencia, luchaba por pararse sola. Y no se trataba de ayudar a Anya, sino de salvarse a sí mismo, con la participación secundaria de ella, que sabía perfectamente que incluyeron a Suzaku en su relación tirante para evitar lastimarse el uno al otro. Era bastante como una pelea de vida o muerte.

-Es bueno verte...en tan grato estado...Alstreim.

Anya miró por encima de su hombro y no tardó en incorporarse sobresaltada en el sofá. Lo primero que hizo fue pensar en la pistola que llevaban consigo reglamentariamente y por precauciones lógicas, sin importar el día o la hora, algo propio del oficial de rango más insignificante. Horas antes Gino la ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta (que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, con el arma en el bolsillo) y las botas, ahora debajo del mueble. También le removió la ropa interior para tener acceso a la zona entre sus piernas y probablemente sus bragas estaban ahora bajo la manta o entre alguno de los almohadones. Anya se sintió desnuda y tuvo escalofríos. Esa voz...

Estaba parado ante ella. Era tangible, sólido, a pesar de estar difumado por la confusión que reinaba en la hora, el reciente despertar de una pesadilla formada a medias (que con suerte no habría terminado), la información procesada en el día y la droga ingerida. No un fantasma. O en todo caso, uno que respiraba difícilmente. Parecía listo para...

-También estoy...a punto de partir...en un viaje...Tristemente, Alstreim...no han reconstruído...mi Percival, así...que tendré que buscar...mis propios medios.

Aunque fuera vestido como un civil, los nobles británicos irradiaban el poderío de pequeños reyes. Y este en particular expelía un aura de peligrosidad pronunciada. A la media luz de la sala común a esas horas, no pudo ver su rostro sin forzar la vista. La parte más racional de su mente le indicó que no tenía por qué alarmarse. Ambos eran camaradas, después de todo, a pesar de que ella ignoraba que él seguía vivo. Nadie se molestó en decírselo. Anya no preguntó cuando salió de una rápida revisión en el área médica, esperando encontrar a Gino en los pasillos, también intacto y agradecido de verla. Este la abrazó hasta que le sonaron los huesos y él se rió enérgicamente, mientras que ella suspiraba aliviada, casi en silencio.

Momentos atrás tenía una cantidad especial de quejas que dirigirle con respecto a su comportamiento al que en apariencias, ya no era el Caballero Número Tres, a menos que reinstauraran pronto a filo de guillotina el viejo régimen. Ahora solo pensaba en la cantidad de paneles, paredes, escaleras y divisiones de metal, ladrillo y yeso que la separaban de él. Que sus gritos nunca fueron potentes y que difícilmente se escucharían. Se corrigió de inmediato: ella no gritaría. Quizás lloraría un poco. Sus emociones estaban heladas y tardaban en descongelarse. Si algo terrible tenía lugar (dentro suyo, una luna brillante le indicó pormenores deformados en la oscuridad. Algo que toda mujer sabe. Algo que induce a las que viven solas a fijarse dos veces en los cerrojos y trabas de las puertas y ventanas durante la marea alta y a pedir que alguien las escolte amablemente hasta sus hogares si pasa del atardecer, incluso si ya son mayores de edad y portan una Luger enfundada bajo el cinto), la carbonizaría sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fuera de mecánicamente. Una defensa lánguida, quizás eficiente, tal vez solo patética.

-Alstreim...necesito...tu ayuda. No te importaría...dármela...¿cierto?

A Luciano Bradley le costaba pararse y sin embargo, algo en su postura, sumado al aire que le rodeaba, era atemorizante. Anya se dio cuenta solo entonces de que le tenía miedo desde un principio. Un miedo casi animal, ancestral y poderoso, de sentirse acorralada. Notó que nunca estuvo a solas con él. Siempre alguien, cualquiera, intervenía en el ambiente. Mónica la había arrastrado lejos para hacer papeleo. Nonette se quedó bebiendo en más de una ocasión cuando ella tipeaba y Bradley fumaba en un rincón. Gino solía recorrer por las celdas de prisioneros femeninos cuando Luciano se encontraba en la misma sede que él y Bismarck a menudo pedía que los trasladaran juntos para supervisarlo. Era un buen guerrero pero le gustaba la masacre y esa era una de las adicciones más espeluznantes que existían en el poder militar.

-Desvístete...Alstreim...Te llamaría..."Seis" pero...ya no tenemos...números, ¿verdad? Ni monitos...qué pena.

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Anya y su cuerpo separaron caminos como si las voluntades de uno y otro estuvieran enfrentadas. Una fuerte ola de calor la envolvió inexplicablemente y se encontró haciendo lo que le pedían. Había estado dominada por algo parecido anteriormente. Comenzaba a ver borroso y el mundo a su alrededor a hacerse pequeño hasta que parecía pasar por la mirilla de una puerta cuyo propietario ni siquiera era ella. Entonces, las ausencias. Así como su apreciación de Gino había cambiado en a penas minutos, también la de esas páginas en blanco sumadas a su diario por un ladrón de tiempo cuya cara desconocía. Después de todo, aunque a veces desaparecía sin motivo aparente, también lo hacía en situaciones de tensión y si bien a veces "despertaba" a un mundo en el que había perdido amistades o buenos tratos con personas que le agradaban (solo Lord Weinberg y en su momento, Suzaku, permanecían indiferentes a estos acentos. Fuera lo que estuviera dentro de Anya Alstreim, esperando a echar las garras sobre el control de su persona, tendría ciertas preferencias en común con ella), también era cierto que sus problemas a menudo estaban resueltos cuando recuperaba el conteo de los días. Ejemplificaciones tomadas al azar de este fenómeno a su favor: En la Academia, ¿sus notas acababan de irse a pique y la habían castigado obligándola a engrasar los modelos de práctica? Todo negro. ¿Dos meses más tarde? Se graduaba anticipadamente como la mejor de su generación y Nonette Ennegram le colocaba laureles en el cabello, asegurándole que llegaría lejos, porque el espíritu de Luz Rápida Marianne vivía dentro de muchachas como ella (le pareció que alguien reía en alguna parte aquella vez, pero no pudo precisar a nadie en la multitud. Quizás era solo dentro de su cabeza). ¿Gino y ella fueron capturados por tropas enemigas? Una semana. Compartía cama con él, de nuevo en el cuartel general y si le preguntaba qué sucedió, decía entre sueños, entre divertido y humillado: De acuerdo, Anya, salvaste mi vida. No lo habría logrado sin ti. ¿Satisfecha? Y lo más reciente, en su breve tiempo como estudiante de Ashford: ¿Había otras chicas pululando alrededor de Lord Weinberg, tratando de robarle atenciones, arrojándole feromonas y provocándole con minifaldas y escotes mejor rellenos que los atuendos de lady Alstreim? Bang Bang. Tres días después no había nadie cerca suyo a la hora del almuerzo, pero muchas de sus viejas festejantes miraban a Anya de reojo, llenas de moretones en la piel que enseñaban e intercambiando murmullos aterrorizados al verla avanzar con su charola para sentarse con él.

Se gritó a sí misma que se detuviera sin poder abrir la boca para exclamar nada. Con espasmos frenéticos en su cerebro, su cuerpo parecía anestesiado, igual que una pierna rota o que una muñeca torcida, solo que faltaba el dolor. Aún. Anya tenía la impresión de que pronto experimentaría tanto, que todas sus lesiones a la fecha palidecerían, igual que sus mejillas al observar como de lejos el movimiento que ejecutaban manos que no parecían suyas, desprendiendo los botones de su traje y bajando los cierres pertinentes. La camiseta con el águila real bordada en hilo dorado sobre el negro, la falda plisada y en seguida el brasier (ya desabrochado por Gino, la última vez) fueron arrojados a un lado, sobre uno de los sillones individuales. Se paró erguida como si estuviera formando fila durante una ceremonia o antes de abordar el Mordred en una revisión. Sus pezones estaban erectos, la recorrían estremecimientos, sus músculos se tensaban y estaba agitada, pese a tener la garganta atenazada.

-Es un cuerpo...bonito, Alstreim...es una pena que...Weinberg...lo haya manchado...y el Enumerado.

Lord Bradley avanzó hacia ella. A pesar de la luz tenue, pudo observar su rostro. Aunque Anya no era una muchacha que acostumbrara gritar o llorar (siquiera sentía el impulso de hacerlo en las situaciones que de acuerdo a la sociedad en la que vivían, lo requerían), su aliento se cortó cuando lo tuvo a palmos de distancia.

-Te hubiera violado...Hace años...cuando te presentaron...como prodigio...pero...nunca estabas sola...siempre alguien...contigo...ese Weinberg...

Anya se preguntó cómo Luciano no padecía de ceguera, por qué sus párpados no se habían quedado pegados a sus globos oculares y por último, de por sí, qué hizo para no carbonizarse ante la explosión de los motores. Con la entrega del manual de aprendizaje básico, se explicaban que los casos de supervivientes eran escasos y -al menos cuando Anya se graduó- no se sabía de ninguno que hubiera recuperado sus capacidades motrices por completo y solo después de años de rehabilitación, podían avanzar torpemente.

-Tiéndete...con las piernas...abiertas.

Freddy Krueger. Vieron películas de él. Muy viejas, con más de treinta años, en Ashford. Anya tenía fotos de la pantalla en la sala del Consejo estudiantil. Gino la rodeó con los brazos cada vez que apareció para cobrar su víctima, clamando que la protegería. A ella le parecía un villano de quinta categoría que no daba miedo, pero pensó que esas heridas eran espantosas, pese a la baja calidad del maquillaje para lograrlas. Sin embargo, escuchaba el corazón de Gino latiendo fuerte y se quedó dormida con la cabeza en su hombro, sabiendo que la cercanía era por él y no por ella. Eso fue antes de que Gino encontrara los anuarios viejos con las fotografías de Kallen Kouzuki, cuando asistía al Instituto para tener una coartada y acceso a rehenes en caso de necesitarlos. Se hizo esclavo de esas imágenes. Por ese entonces ya no compartían cama como antes, pero aún se deseaban las buenas noches y bebían café juntos. Se tocaban y se besaban un poco, pero ella tenía a Suzaku y él se sentía muy lejos. Lejos, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera desear más que meterse en esas fotografías para hacerle compañía a esa chica de pelo rojo que era una hipócrita. "Siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener. También eres un masoquista, por eso te da pena Suzaku" No podía evitar decirlo. Las verdades le asomaban a los labios y se deslizaban hacia afuera aunque resultaran groseras. Le gustaba Gino porque siempre reaccionaba con alegría, del mismo modo en que Suzaku no se enfadaba, pese a reflexionar sus palabras con un dejo de melancolía, quizás tomándoselas en el fondo muy a pecho, tanto como pudiera permitírselo, perdido en sus propios asuntos, densos e infernales. "¿Estás celosa, Anya? No estoy prestándote mucha atención, es cierto..." y con eso cerraba el viejo anuario y la invitaba de nuevo a la cama. Quizás no era tan simple, pero había algo encaminado en aquella dirección y Anya lo aceptaba, antes de beber el sudor de Gino. Leteo.

-Parece que...tú y Weinberg...se han divertido...hace bien poco...

Anya se estremeció bajo su mirada. El rostro de Luciano tenía la piel levantada, rosada y amarilla, deformando sus facciones. Los músculos casi desnudos y cicatrizando a medias. Olía fuertemente a medicación y otra cosa, pero quizás esto último no se debía al accidente, el triunfo de Kallen Kouzuki sobre su monstruosa persona. Anya recordaba una ocasión en la que se abrieron las compuertas de la cápsula del Mordred antes de que el equipo de mantenimiento tecnológico rociara con el limpiador la superficie, después de medir los daños en batalla. Vagamente recordaba lo sucedido, pero cuando los paneles giraron para que ella saltara a la plataforma, una breve lluvia rojiza le cayó sobre la coronilla, algunas gotas empapándole las mejillas. Uno de los médicos que revisaba a los soldados recién llegados le pidió que se hiciera exámenes una semana más tarde, para asegurarse de que no fue más que una mala experiencia. Ese olor.

-Nada...que no pueda...arreglarse...

Sus manos estaban vendadas. No parecían en mejor estado que el resto del cuerpo escasamente descubierto. Hizo sonar sus articulaciones ruidosamente. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó una petaca.

-Y...no te preocupes...Alstreim...mi situación...podrá ser un impedimento...para consumar...totalmente...esto...al principio...al menos...pero no...te dejaría insatisfecha...solo por eso.

Una mueca le partió la cara igual que uno de sus afamados cuchillos. La exclamación -modesta pero presente- que hubiera acompañado los ojos abiertos como platos de Anya -y que en una habitación llena de gente, probablemente solo habría sido oída por Gino Weinberg (que antes de agregar cabello rojo y sangre mestiza a sus exigencias, jamás la dejaba sola), tan leve estaba destinada a ser- fue ahogada en agujas invisibles que la atascaron en sus cuerdas vocales. Su máxima forma de procesar aquello -que no podía ser otra cosa que un sueño- se limitó a una respiración ligeramente agitada.

-Dime, Alstreim...Weinberg...¿te hizo...llegar...? ¿Siquiera...una vez...?

Destapó la petaca de plata, haciendo un gesto con los dedos temblorosos -que a penas le respondían- para que Anya se arqueara. El cuerpo usurpado obedeció y un chillido apagado logró escaparse del agarre invisible en la garganta de la chica.

-No sé si vas...a disfrutarlo...yo lo haré...me restaure o no...pero será bueno...para ti...limpiarte...de esa escoria.

Su risa era seca, quebrada como la de un viejo sifilítico, pero seguía siendo espantosa. Era la misma que llenaba los comunicadores del Mordred coronando las causalidades de Luciano, que le recordaban inminentemente a Anya que no se trataba de ningún simulacro lo que llevaba a cabo, que no eran los hologramas de las clases en la Academia -bastante realistas. No era muy extraño que los egresados en el campo de batallas no hicieran distinciones, a menos que se pararan a pensarlo detenidamente, lo que reducía de manera notoria las posibilidades de supervivencia- sino personas (enemigos, sí, pero personas) a las que asesinaba en favor de un Imperio que en el fondo le daba bastante igual.

-Es bastante...irónico...¿eh, Alstreim...? Él estaba...justo aquí...cuando se trataba...de salvar a un Número...ahora que eres tú...su mujer...la que lo necesita...está cogiendo...con una de esas lindas...mecánicas en los vestidores.

El líquido era repugnante, olía fuerte y ardía como esas crueles palabras y la situación en sí, que no parecía dar signos de llegar al fin espontáneo de una pesadilla en un momento cercano, por mucho que Anya se empujara en los límites de la cordura a donde pensaba que eran los límites del sueño. Descubrió que probablemente, si no se había desmayado, se debía a ese poder sin duda sobrenatural que Luciano infligía de alguna manera sobre ella. Anya se consideraba a sí misma resistente, pese a su complexión pequeña y las pruebas de la Academia, más tarde los chequeos en el ejército, no la contradecían. Más bien le daban la razón y a su vez sus experiencias, tanto las recordadas como las vedadas por huecos en el tiempo consciente. Se preguntó si eso que moraba dentro suyo irrumpiría de un momento a otro o si se habría ido para siempre, con esa voz a la que supo acostumbrarse a oír mientras dormía y que le dijo adiós de madrugada en un grito, poco antes de que abriera los ojos aturdida en brazos de Suzaku, convencida de que iba a ser violada, peleando para evitarlo de ser necesario. Quién diría que le esperaría esto luego.

-Supongo...que te estarás preguntando...por qué demonios...puedo ejercer mi voluntad...con esta magnitud...sobre ti...

De la boca de la petaca caía lo que Anya supuso, por el aroma, que era el brandy añejado que Lord Bradley bebía ocasionalmente en la cantina del salón recreativo y que hacía traer de sus propias bodegas. Golpeó su piel desnuda con un calor abrazador, estremeciéndola por el frío de la bebida y subiéndole la temperatura por las propiedades, sin contar la pena que le causó verla extenderse por encima de sus senos, ereccionando aún más sus pezones, inundando sus axilas, derramándose en su garganta, bajando por los costados de su vientre hasta el tapizado del sillón, entonces obligándola a arquearse cuando Luciando le sujetó uno de los muslos para alzarle las piernas y colocarle la boquilla bien cerca de los labios vaginales. Le dobló las rodillas -por la manera en que se transmutó su sonrisa inquisidora, sabiendo que revolvía las heridas que causaba con sus acciones, forzando la conversación, supo Anya que tocarla le dolía y eso no tuvo nada de reconfortante- para tener acceso a su otra entrada y pasó a encenderle con el fuego espirituoso en donde acababa la espalda. Las lágrimas se le formaron silenciosamente a Anya en los ojos y le cayeron en las líneas anteriores a las mejillas.

-Le prometí...a Bismarck...que no usaría esto...fuera del campo de batalla...no con nobles...pero es una ocasión especial...y tú no dirás nada...¿verdad, pequeña Alstreim?

La soltó para sacar un pañuelo blanco del otro bolsillo de su chaqueta. Anya creyó ver en la luz ambarina y débil, manchas oscuras sobre ciertas partes del mismo. Irregulares. ¿Sangre, quizás? Le temblaron los labios. Luciano abrió los dobleces y guardando entre los almohadones un instante la petaca aún abierta, se extrajo del interior del abrigo, una daga de firma. Colocó la tela envolviendo el mango y acercó el envase de alcohol para empaparla. Guardó la petaca con una mueca siniestra dibujada en su cara desfigurada. Anya hubiera dicho, con tono de alarma: _No vas a..._ Pero ella solo podía mover por centímetros la cabeza frenética e inútilmente, con los músculos del abdomen tensos y los pezones duros. Luciano le separó los muslos de nuevo y colocó el mango entre ellos.

-Recuerda...que es para...limpiarte...Alstreim...quizás no te gusta...pero vamos...Weinberg es un asco...¿no lo crees?

Con una mano empujó la forma fálica despiadadamente, como si acaso estuviera enterrando la hoja, en vez de su parte segura. Con la otra comenzó a viajar por la piel de Anya, extendiendo el líquido para que fuera absorbido por los poros. Se detuvo sobre un pezón para apresarlo entre los dedos lastimados. Anya gimió ahogadamente y él se rió de nuevo, con esa voz de hiena herida, mientras que ella recordaba, entre el dolor que laceraba su interior y la arrancaba por momentos a una lejanía extrema de su propio cuerpo desarmado a plena disposición de un demente, que Luciano sufría al tocarla, si bien no era por ninguna clase de remordimiento, sino por tener la carne de los falanges y palma, viva.

-¿Él...te mordió aquí? ¿O succionó...muy fuerte? Mis marcas...Alstreim...tardan años en desaparecer...si lo hacen.

Un pequeño dibujo rojizo sobre el rosado del pecho delataba lo que Gino le había hecho al desabrocharle el sostén y subirle la camiseta con torpeza, horas antes, tras quitarle las bragas y juntar las ingles, probando terreno. Pero él jamás la lastimó al hacerlo. Las consecuencias del encuentro eran diferentes. Nunca se sintió tan lejos de sí misma, que no fuera por placer o a punto de precipitarse en la oscuridad de una laguna. Gino la tocaba con la musicalidad de un pianista, tomándose el tiempo para que su cuerpo avanzara en revoluciones hacia él. La base sobre la que se movían era falsa, pero los resultados se traducían en la sangre invisible que no sale de las venas, pero se derrama desde el lado izquierdo del cerebro, puesto que Anya no creía en algo tan cursi como un corazón que se retuerce igual que ella ahora, debajo de Lord Bradley, igual que una muchachita de los guettos o una prisionera de guerra tomada al azar.

-Bismarck ordenó...transfusiones...y silencio absoluto...cuando me sacaron...de la cápsula...he estado mejor...digamos...recobré la consciencia...durante el discurso...del Rey Zero...y su Caballero Sodomizado...me reí...es tan...absurdo...¿no crees...Alstreim?

El mango se metía una y otra vez entre sus labios inferiores, que ardían y Anya estaba convencida de que su carne comenzaba a resentirse, abriéndose y sangrando, explicando que se humedeciera con rojo la tela, por lo que contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada. Pequeños jadeos se escapaban de su boca. No sudaba ni continuaba llorando pero su semblante estaba alterado en su anomia habitual. Era humana, después de todo. Eso dolía y la humillaba. Las palabras de Luciano solo coronaban la tortura. Les prestó atención cuando giraron y se derramaron en sus susurros entrecortados por el aire empujado difícilmente hacia pulmones exhaustos, solo porque también era una forma de alejarse y a su vez, porque quería encontrar alguna clave en ellas. Una explicación, no para aquel comportamiento -Lord Bradley era cruel con o sin Imperio alzado. Dale la oportunidad de aflojar sus riendas y tiembla. Pensó que era una exageración en su momento. Ahora se arrepentía- sino para el fenómeno de esa supervivencia sin duda contra toda ley de la loca Madre Naturaleza, si es que esto no confirmaba que no existían leyes, solo libros empolvados en estantes virtuales para entendidos. Inaplicables.

-La mayoría...de los descendientes...de nobles...y británicos en general...han evacuado...¿eh...? Solo quedaba...una enfermera...y Soresi Marika...en el mismo cuarto...no hay...ya acceso...al banco...de sangre...priorizado...para militares...en este país...y pocas medicinas...se acabó...mi sedante...e hice...lo que había...que hacer...para sobrevivir...como ahora...la vida es...importante...Alstreim...pero la movilidad...es lo siguiente...

-¡Ah!

La empuñadura fue empujada diestra y profundamente una última vez. Luciano la removió a penas frotándola y Anya presionó el tapizado mojado en alcohol con la yema de los dedos hasta que esta se puso blanca. Pareció una eternidad de tiempo congelado, pero duró muy poco. "Ese" punto había sido alcanzado y nada podía hacerse al respecto. Sus músculos se relajaron tras la venida y otro par de lágrimas que no sintió formándose, se precipitaron en líneas desiguales a lados de sus mejillas. Lord Bradley sonrió, ligeramente satisfecho en su indiferencia, como si estuviera arreglando un motor y acabara de hacerlo funcionar tras un breve esfuerzo. Continuó con su relato. No parecía interesado en que Anya comprendiera mucho de él. Más bien lucía aburrido, contándoselo a sí mismo para obligarse a salir de la abulia. Anya se dio cuenta, fuera de sí en el peor aspecto, de que violarla no le representaba un gran acontecimiento, pese a que lo encontraba placentero en aquella utilidad que ella quería comprender, más allá de lo espeluznante.

-Mi mujercita...Marika...estaba en coma...tengo que reconocerlo...esto que me pasó...sobreviví...gracias a esta habilidad...ella era humana...lo hizo por voluntad...y suerte...pero su mente...estaba lejos...y no volvería...Alstreim...la británica honoraria...que dejaron ahí...pude levantarme...gracias a ella...es irónico...una Onceava cuidándonos...¿nos querrían muertos...? Muy gracioso...Soresi...esperaba un hijo...mío...pero hubiera...sido idiota...ni con buena apariencia...como Weinberg...Así que me...alimenté...y no me arrepiento...habrá otros descendientes...más mujeres...quizás tú, inclusive...

Anya veía muy borroso, pero lamentablemente, aquella última embestida la había devuelto a su cuerpo herido, pegada como estaba y a merced de Luciano. Temblaba con ligereza. De reojo pudo contemplar una parte de la escena acontecida en uno de los espejos de la sala común, que llegaba a enmarcar en dorado con relieves, al Vampiro de Britania, su rostro deformado y sus manos acechando a la que fuera lady Alstreim, un montón de piel rosada, encendida bajo luces ligeras, estremeciéndose como un ratón al que están a punto de viviseccionar. Bradley dejó el mango de la daga dentro de Anya, que frunció los labios. Chorros de sudor -atípico. Solo después de un gran orgasmo se le escapaban fluídos. Eso, a veces lágrimas, dependiendo de la intensidad. Suzaku se disculpó con ella más de una vez a raíz de esto, convencido de que la había lastimado, quitándole el cabello húmedo de la cara y enterrándose en la almohada junto a su cuello. Gino comprendía mejor, la rodeaba con los brazos, le besaba orgullosamente el lóbulo de la oreja, riéndose y acariciándole el vientre hasta que se dormían. Era solo entonces cuando Anya no repelía tantas atenciones- le recorrían las sienes. Luciano se sacó otra daga del abrigo y un nuevo chillido ahogado le nació a la chica en la garganta obstruída por una mano invisible. Él se carcajeó, satisfecho de su vista, evidentemente.

-Ayúdame...a elegir un punto...¿eh, Alstreim...? Debemos...elegir bien...o te puedes desangrar...o yo aburrirme...mientras que como...no es...mi intención matarte...¿sabes...? No es por ti...se lo prometí...a Bismarck...nada...de nobles...y he cumplido...a nadie le importa...una Onceava...haciendo horas extra...y el diagnóstico de Marika...no era alentador...me deshice de los cuerpos...como me desharía...del tuyo...pero él lo sabría...y se cabrearía...no es que le tenga miedo...pero si fuese a tenérselo a alguien...Bismarck...es un buen candidato...¿no crees...? Una pena...porque me gustaría...meterte las manos en el estómago...y...sacarte el relleno...de un simple tirón...hacerte un collar con tus propios intestinos...cogerte mientras que te mueres...y...meterte los tallos espinosos de una docena de rosas...en la boca...en el coño...en el culo...y en un corte que te hiciera en las tetas...en las cuencas vacías de los ojos donde eyacularía...directo en tu cerebro...Alstreim...y arropándote en la cama de Weinberg para que te encontrara...unas cuantas velas a tu alrededor...pensaría que es muy romántico...¿verdad que sí...? Te destaparía dispuesto a meterte el alegre chipote...¡Y sazz...! Tú...muerta y jodida...un cartelito colgando de clavos en tus hombros..."Bienvenido a casa. Chúpamela"...o algo así...No sé cómo reaccionaría...apuesto a que se mearía antes de llorarte...Alstreim...

El filo de la daga se situó sobre uno de sus tobillos y comenzó a subir, lenta y perezosamente, mientras que la mano de Bradley que no la sostenía, trazaba con los dedos lastimados y ásperos, un camino a seguir por la hoja. No cortaba pero su caricia era firme y Anya se estremeció. El mango encajado entre sus muslos se movía cuando respiraba o temblaba. Estaba húmeda y adolorida. Experimentó verguenza. Manchones de rojo le cubrían las pálidas mejillas bajo los ojos. Aunque hubiera podido hablar, no habría sabido qué decir, ni siquiera si insultar a Luciano. El razonamiento le dictaba que era mejor esperar por su parte un descuido para atacarle, pero al no tener dominio sobre sí misma, tal cavida era imaginaria. Tanto como la posibilidad de apelar a su clemencia.

-En las muñecas...lo mismo que en el cuello...suena muy clásico...en los muslos...podría ser más divertido...con el coño luego quiero tomar lo mío...

El cuchillo viajó por la cintura de Anya, deteniéndose entre sus costillas. Siguió hasta subirle por el pecho, dibujando arcos en sus pezones, mientras que Lord Bradley murmuraba sobre puntos y órganos, venas y arterias, litros de sangre y músculos. Anya estaba demasiado atenta a lo que sucedía en su piel como para prestarle más atención. El corazón le saltaba del pecho. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la hoja se detuvo en mitad de su persona y comenzó a bajar hasta su vientre.

-¿Qué tal aquí...Alstreim?

Logró abrir la boca, pero cuando se dispuso a empujar un grito por sus labios separados, solo le escapó aire y casi sintió que se le iban los ojos de las órbitas ante la sorpresa. Durante la guerra se había herido antes. Desgarrones, contusas, momentos de inconsciencia, incluso un coma y montones de esguinces, por no hablar de disparos de diversas armas, sónicas y de fuego, incluso de radiación. Pero ninguna le había atravesado de esa forma. Luciano sonrió como si fuera muy sugestivo. La hoja bajó con lentitud y la sangre brotó de la punción, colmando la puñalada como una pequeña copa hundida.

-Siempre duele...la primera vez...pero también...haré que te guste...ya verás...Alstreim...soy un hombre...

Se relamió los labios y descendió sobre su vientre. El frío corría por cada uno de los miembros de Anya, del mismo modo en que sus nervios le enviaban la alerta del daño. La habitación giraba y los colores opacos se comían los unos a los otros, sumiéndose más y más en la oscuridad. "Sé que es una estupidez. Pero existen testimonios de personas que estaban hundiéndose en desesperación. Llamaron a sus seres queridos y fueron oídos de alguna forma. Gino, si me escuchas, por favor...esto no terminará bien." Repitió su nombre una y otra vez. Lo repitió hasta embriagarse de su figura de idiota sonriente abrazándola y de alguna forma, en algún momento, esa imagen que la alejaba de la lengua de Bradley, metiéndose en su herida y follándola, entre risa y risa, provocación y provocación, alternadas todas con inquietantes empujes del mango encajado entre las piernas de Anya, cada vez más vigorosos: se volvió la de Suzaku, sus semblantes melancólicos al atardecer, en los jardines, la terraza de la Academia Ashford y después de follar, en el cuarto de Anya. Esa ausencia de sí mismo que lo hacía parecer una casa vacía, en la que Anya entraba, azotando las puertas y protestando en voz alta. Ese sudor fresco y dulce en su lengua, ese miembro bien proporcionado que sabía otorgarle placer sin desgarrarla, esas manos seguras de sí mismas y a la vez lejanas, como si de a ratos no estrujaran a Anya y su cuerpo entregado completamente, sino a una mujer ya muerta, una figura beatífica y por ende falsa que era imposible alcanzar, igualar, no escupir con desdén (por eso ella ni se molestaba en tratar). Repitió el nombre de Suzaku hasta volver en sí, al borde de un nuevo orgasmo, rehusándose a rendirse tan fácilmente y maldiciendo a Gino, que de seguro cogía sin ninguna preocupación en alguna ducha de los baños femeninos en los vestidores del equipo del departamento tecnológico. Nunca le afectó tanto una infidelidad, si así podía llamarse, porque Anya consideraba lo de ellos, un acercamiento presa del azar, que a veces metía a la gente en licuadoras y las hacía girar en aspas hasta que no les quedaba a estas otra cosa que mezclarse. Y estaba perfectamente justificado su cabreo. "Si salgo de esta, le daré una paliza", pensó jadeando cuando Luciano le metió uno de los dedos vendados en la puñalada, adentrándose más con el mango en su vagina, presionando "ese" punto maligno que le echaba a Anya los ojos hacia atrás, amenazándola con perderse para siempre en un paraíso falso detrás de sus párpados, donde Suzaku no la abandonó jamás y Gino no era tan imbécil.

Sir Bradley era una sanguijuela. Chupaba, succionaba, bebía, sorbía y mordía, abriendo más y más la herida. Anya maldijo su cuerpo, que estaba húmedo, presa del dolor que la convulsionaba sin poder pegar aullidos. Un zumbido le sonaba en los oídos, quitándole la voz a Luciano, que seguía despidiendo improperios entre sonrisas. A penas y pudo distinguir vagamente:

-Medio litro, Alstreim. ¡Haz hecho milagros conmigo!

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Veía blanco, blanco, cubriendo como una bruma que se levantaba del piso. La punción le afectaba al respirar. Y estaba mareada, a pesar de moverse en el sillón. No podía estar segura, pero le pareció que la piel de Bradley se había alisado bajo la luz débil, que las marcas se habían hecho sobre sí mismas y eran pequeños relieves. Al borde de la inconsciencia, no podía afirmarlo. Pero la voz de Luciano ya no se arrastraba con dificultades. Ahora se deslizaba fríamente, como antaño y sus manos, oh, sus malditas manos. Se quitó los vendajes tarareando y los dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Sus dedos relucían. Si habían estado gravemente heridos, ya no se notaba. Se guardó la daga del vientre de Anya, tras pasarle la lengua al filo con delicia. Arrancó la empuñadura relamiéndose también, mirando a la joven con burla. El pañuelo que mojara en brandy una hora atrás, estaba más enrojecido que antes. Simplemente lo estrujó para metérselo en un bolsillo, tomándose un instante extra, como probando su textura con placer anticipado. Anya dejó escapar un gemido lastimero cuando esas manos bajaron al cinturón de su dueño y comenzaron a desabrocharlo.

-Estoy agradecido, Alstreim. Deja que te lo demuestre.

"No...", pensó ella sin poder situar la sensación que la embargaba. Era la de estar cara a cara con un lanzador de misiles. Algo había acabado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Gran desprendimiento y ansiedad en esa destrucción que ocurriría, con el detalle de que le pasaría a ella y quizás nunca podría juntar los pedazos de sí misma para volver a ser una persona completa. Si sobrevivía.

Luciano le separó más las piernas y se las alzó, juntando sus ingles sin vacilaciones. Su miembro no era más grueso que el de Gino, pero sí más longitudinal y cuando se enterró dentro de Anya, esta pensó que no terminaba de penetrarla. Sus caderas se arquearon y jadeó ahogadamente mientras que Bradley adoptaba un ritmo acelerado. Cerró los ojos, sacudiéndose, tratando de controlarse. El punto presionado anteriormente con rudeza, dejaba su rastro de luces siniestras latente. Y estas comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia un pozo sin fin.

Despertó en su cama, dos pisos arriba de donde perdiera el sentido, convencida de que con la pérdida de sangre y en manos de un psicópata, pese a lo que este dijera, sus días habían tocado fin, puesto que Gino respondía a solo cierta clase de clichés y los de comunicación extrasensorial entre personas íntimamente ligadas, le estaban vedados al muy imbécil. Velas rojas iluminaban el ambiente dibujando sombras siniestras en las paredes cubiertas por tapizados infantiles. Anya observó con atención cada esquina del cuarto, afinando los oídos, convenciéndose de que no oía nada digno de alarma y preguntándose si fue un sueño, cuando el resentimiento de su cuerpo le hizo saber lo contrario. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda escarlata, extremadamente escotado que no había visto en su reputísima vida (jamás se compraría ella algo como eso. Parecía ropa de burlesque. Gino le obsequió algo parecido en una ocasión, poco después de que se enterara de lo suyo con Suzaku y pretendía que lo usara para darle la sorpresa en su cumpleaños, a lo que Anya le respondió que podía tomar su lugar entre los múltiples encajes ajustados en el pubis) y debajo de este, un vendaje de un par de vueltas, apretándole la herida sobre el vientre, que la saludó con una pulsación al mover los músculos, cortándole el aliento. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, de gritar, de desgarrar su cubrecama, de expresarse de alguna manera, pero aunque el hechizo que anteriormente le prohibía hacerlo estaba roto, su propia apatía absorbió las emociones que luchaban en tropel por abrirse paso en plan destructivo. Al igual que una esponja, pronto no quedó sino una cucharada de amargura que derramar, un suspiro interminable que soltar y unas lágrimas breves, envolviéndose en las sábanas, demasiado mareada como para pararse e ir a asearse en la ducha, pese al asco que la poseía al ser consciente de qué era lo que tenía allá abajo de sí misma, colmándola por todos los males. Maldijo al monstruo y se preguntó qué sería de él, cuando la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándola.

-¿Te he hecho esperar, Annie?

El alivio la inundó antes que el enfado. Gino, parado allí, con la chaqueta distintiva en la mano y una sonrisa que transmitía claramente una ignorancia total de lo sucedido. De repente, aquella conversación que ella venía retrasando, en el fondo por miedo a las consecuencias de tenerla, estalló sin más, con sus duras palabras brotándole en recriminaciones de los labios. Y no tenía que ver con lo sucedido aquella terrible noche, que fue la enorme gota que rebalsara el vaso, sino con algo que venía formándose desde hacía años en su corazón, como un quiste cancerígeno que acabaría por matarla y que efectivamente, casi acababa con ella.

Después de todo, estaba Anya convencida que de haber confiado en sí misma y no en Gino Weinberg, acomplejado Caballero de armadura dorada, dispuesto a hacerse el protector de todo lo que luciera más o menos bien en faldita, habría salido mejor librada. Al fin y al cabo, actualmente no representaba más que el sustituto desabrido de otra mujer con la que no tenía nada que ver y el consuelo de una amistad rota que a su parecer, ni siquiera fue eso en primer lugar. Era un largo reclamo y un pedido de auxilio no satisfecho. Un montón de lágrimas que no sabía derramar y unos cuantos alaridos que su naturaleza mesurada le imposibilitaba pegar. Eran los arañazos en la espalda de Gino y las mordidas en su cuello, las veces en las que no dijo nada cuando él afirmó amarla, como si no repitiera algo que en realidad era para otra persona. Al menos Suzaku se dedicaba a usarla y hasta se olvidaba de esas formalidades, pese a pedir disculpas por ello. Anya no estaba segura de qué comportamiento era más egoísta, pero sí de que ninguno de los dos había sido justo con ella y de que no eran muy diferentes de Luciano Bradley, su pesadilla, el propulsor de que aquella ola de emociones frustradas, que hubiera nacido mar adentro, no rompiera también en su interior, sino que llegara a las orillas con la fuerza de un tsunami, destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando a Gino pasmado cuando le pidió secamente, pálida y agitada, que la dejara sola de allí en más, que era más un estorbo que una ayuda, que no era un hombre, sino un niño caprichoso y débil, que estaba cansada de fingir y que lo único que él podía proteger, era su propia fantasía de tener todo bajo control en un mundo que se desmoronaba desde antes del tirano.

Comenzó a tartamudear en algún momento y casi vomita un millón de agujas, cuando se encontró con los brazos del cobarde de Gino rodeándola y a él, mirándola como si hubieran naufragado y ella fuera lo único vivo, casi humano, acompañándole, antes de que le hubieran salido colmillos. Y sin embargo, en vez de darle muerte, decidió que ella precisaba de su ridícula ayuda, por lo que Anya deseó morderlo hasta arrancarle también cada gota de sangre. Y la sangre efectivamente le caía de la herida, debilitándola más tras el esfuerzo emocional de pasar por todo aquello. No pudo librarse de su abrazo aunque tuvo la oportunidad de forcejar tanto como lo habría hecho de tener la oportunidad, cuando Luciano...eso borroso, oscuro y terrible, que no parecía pertenecer a la misma realidad. Pronto las duras palabras que le quedaban en el tintero se hallaron apagadas en los labios de Gino y fue mucho peor que antes, con Lord Bradley, porque él ni siquiera tenía un...Guass o como se llamara esa porquería para doblegar voluntades.


End file.
